The circus's grand finale
Info Finally, it's time for the circus to perform. Enjoy it! But don't forget to wear a mask. Objective Go to the slums and watch the circus. Rewards EXP +500 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: Miss, Can I ask for leave today? Magda: Uh huh? What’s up? Maid: It is… Well, there’s something personal… Magda: Okay… If you don’t want to say that, just go ahead. I’ll help you tell mom. Maid: Thank you, Miss! Thank you very much. Then I am going out! Magda: Why is she so anxious to go to the circus…… Well, I should go out and do something personal. Story Chat 2 Wow… More people came than I expected! Civilian Boy: Wow – circus! Civilian Girl: Wow… Big horse! Circus Owner: Come on, come on, come and have a look! The circus is free today, all drinks, all games and all performances are free! It’s you loss if you don’t come. Civilian Boy: That’s great. I didn’t expect to see a free circus in this period. Civilian Girl: Hey hey, it feels like life is getting better… Magda: Oh…… Civilian Boy: Oh, my soda! Civilian Girl: It’s all spilled! Why can’t you walk carefully? Maid: It’s okay. Everything here is free today. Just grab another cup. Don’t quarrel.~ Circus Owner: Hey! Where did you come from? It was you who took a pile of prizes from the dart stand just now? Maid: You reminded me! Anyway, the whole show is free today. I’ll go back and play ten more times. Circus Owner: What!? Rebecca: You’re fascinated, Miss Ellenstein. What are you thinking about? Magda: Miss Rebecca! Your dress…… Rebecca: Haha, can’t you see it? It’s a Flying Trapeze in the air. I design my own clothes, of course, I also need to wear them! Magda: Aha ha, it really has your style! Rebecca: Look at the rich colors, look at these scattered ribbons and over-decorated crepe edges, I am full of inspiration, I think the elements of the next three seasons will not be missing! I want to praise the circus, Finsel and the blue eyes of the Ellenstein family. Magda: All right, all right, stop talking! You can’t feel shy? Black Glove: There is no such thing as shyness or fear in this lady’s head, is there? Magda: Mr. Blackgloves! Why did you change your clothes? Black Glove: Well… It’s me who is in charge of the guard. I need to say hello to the circus owner in advance, right? Strange to say, I just took someone to talk to him about the various expenditures. He was so frightened that the lady next to him clapped her hands and said she wanted to make clothes for me. None of them listened to me. After all, we’re all volunteers for the first time, and we’re still not experienced enough. If there’s such a good thing in the future, you can look for me more. Magda: (I know why the circus owner looked so desperate just now…) (This is called the wicked have their own wicked grinding? It’s none of my business~) Alright, alright. So you’re wearing Miss Rebecca’s clothes today? Black Glove: More than that. I’m also helping them play a guest role as magicians today. Magda: Wow, can you do magic? What magic do you perform? Black Glove: Stage Illusion, and you are my assistant. Magda: What…… What!?!?!? Black Glove: You are my assistant. Magda: Don’t repeat it! I understand! But… Why!? Black Glove: You forgot what you promised me, kitten? Magda: Er…! But, but this is not the same as what was said. It would embarrass me. Black Glove: There are many kinds of Stage Illusion. It’s the kind that girls like. Don’t worry. Giulolo: Yes, I’ve checked the whole process of the show. You can rest assured that I won’t allow anyone to misbehave towards you! Magda: Miss Giulolo… Wow, your clown clothes is so cute! Giulolo: Well, Miss Rebecca made it for me herself, because she said I helped a lot, too. Magda: Of course, the circus could not have started without you. Giulolo: Hey hey, for the first time, I think the blank in history can be so useful! We can have new rules if there is no records. That’s so great! Magda: It feels like you’ve learned something amazing…… Giulolo: Okay, don’t mind the trifles. Come and play together. All the Orens want to dance with you. Magda: Haha, I… Bergnya: Sorry to have kept you waiting. It took some time to dress up my Golden Red. Magda: Here you come, Duchess Bergnya. Bergnya: Now that I have accepted your entrustment, I will certainly do my best! Today, please enjoy my performance with Golden Red. Rebecca: A black horse? Bergnya: Yeah, my Golden Red, pure black fur. I brushed her again before leaving. Is it shiny? Rebecca: Yes, but… What happened to the white horse over there? Circus Owner: Oh, Bread? It’s our horse. Magda: B…… b…… bread? Rebecca: Hey, didn’t you say there wasn’t a horse in the circus before? Circus Owner: Listen to me! Bread used to be our performance horse, but when the jockey was injured and retired, she would no longer be able to carry people. Now it can only be used to pull some small goods. You’d better not be too close to her. She may kick and bite people she doesn’t know. Magda: Bread… It’s because she misses Mr. Jockey, right? What a pity. Circus Owner: That’s not true. She kicked him just because he wanted to steal her away and sell her. Magda: …………………… And you are willing to keep Bread. Boss, your heart is much better than I expected. I always thought that you were the kind of bad guy who only had money in his eyes. I’m really sorry. Circus Owner: Of course! She has been with us for so many years…… And you think I haven’t tried to sell her? She would kick the buyer and run back in the middle of the night. The money lost is not enough to sell…… Magda: You tried to sell her!! Circus Owner: I’m the victim, okay? If I knew the horse language, I would like to ask her what she really wanted to do. I dare not ask her to do heavy work. I have to spend money to buy food for her. It’s not so annoying to raise a person. Bergnya: Are you enough? Circus Owner: What? Bergnya: Don’t know horse language? Don’t know what she wants to do? It’s like you’ve tried to communicate with Bread. Circus Owner: No, it’s impossible for people to communicate with animals. Bergnya: What a joke! When I first got Golden Red, I brushed…… I, I mean, my servants did it. I’ve never done it myself! So I can only use the most clumsy way, keep talking to her, walk with her, wash her every day… Can’t people communicate with animals? I don’t know why Bread stays here, but I’m going to help her out today! Golden Red and bread are good children. You will support me, right? Circus Owner: What!? For the first time, Bread did not attack strangers near her… Bergnya: Well, well, I know, it’s boring not to be able to perform all the time. Today I’m going to be your jockey. Would you like to perform today? Hey, come and dress up Bread. Circus Owner: Okay, okay. If anything happens, it’s none of my business. Giulolo: Never though that Duchess Bergnya can do this. Marked. Rebecca: I didn’t expect that noble would be so close to their mounts. Then the final rehearsal of the Oren Clowns is about to begin. Do you want to go together? Giulolo: Okay! With your advice, the performance will surely succeed! Black Glove: And I need to see how those guys are doing. Kitten, don’t forget to come to me later. Magda: Al… Alright. …… Everyone’s gone. Golden Red, can you listen to me? After becoming mom’s child, I never went to the circus again, because nobels could not come to such places. So I really don’t have any feelings for the circus, and people take it for granted that it’s strange. I never regretted being mom’s child, and never felt that it was sad not to be able to go to the circus. But… As long as we have our own efforts and everyone’s help, we can bring hope to so many people. It’s really a good thing, Golden Red. Rebecca: Miss Ellenstein! What are you doing there? Everyone is waiting for you. Magda: I’m coming. Rebecca: That’s right. Today you are the protagonist. Everything here is because of you. Let’s star. First I will throw you into the air, and then Duchess Begonia and Bread will catch you. Then Giulolo and the Oren Clowns will form a human wall to drag you up and let you fall to Mr. Blackgloves. Magda: Wait – wait, please wait! I will die! I haven’t had any professional training at all. Rebecca & Black Glove: Hmmmm…… Bergnya & Giulolo: Oh…… Magda: I just can’t do it! Rebecca: Yeah, it’s too hard for you. I think it’s OK to change the sequence of performances, right? Magda: What? It’s not okay! Rebecca: So first of all, my show. Bergnya: No, no, no, my show first. You see, Bread is also looking forward to performing with you. Do you really want to refuse our request? Giulolo: In terms of the number of people you should performs with me first, right? You see, so many Orens are waiting to play with you, we will not let you hurt! Black Glove: Wow, you’re so popular, kitten. But I think the smart and trustworthy kitten must have figured out who to perform with first, huh? Magda: You didn’t give me the right to refuse at all!! Forget it! Just choose one. Rebecca: Magda: Speaking of it, I was just looking for inspiration for Miss Rebecca at the beginning. How could it become like this…… Rebecca: Hahaha, are you trying to take advantage of my compassion? Unfortunately, I neither regret nor feel guilty about my pursuit of inspiration! Magda: Are you a devil!? Rebecca: Devil is the next theme, I am a Flying Trapeze in the sky! But you can rest assured that I still have a little responsibility to do so, which I understand very well. Magda: A little!? Rebecca: So I promise to let you enjoy the best air show, as compensation for you! Take off!! Magda: Wow ah ah ah! It’s so high! The wind is so loud! Are we really not going to hit the ceiling?! Wait, wait, wait… Wow ah ah ah ah!! Rebecca: Aha ha ha ha ha! Turn around and do it again. Be careful not to bite your tongue! Magda: Let – Me – Down! Giulolo: Giulolo: Heh heh… Magda: What are you laughing at, Miss Giulolo? Giulolo: I feel like I’m taking a risk in a fairy tale now, Miss Ellenstein! Who will record today’s performance? I’ve never been recorded before. I’m looking forward to it. Magda: Today you are so lovely, even if there is no record, you will be remembered by everyone. Giulolo: Miss Ellenstein… I’m so happy! Let’s play! Magda: Okay, but what you’re going to do is a wall of people, right? I’m bigger and can’t be on the top, but I should be able to hold up a little Oren. Giulolo: Here you are! Magda: Wow-----!? Giulolo: Don’t worry, Miss Ellenstein, we can lift you with one hand! Everybody is ready, let’s get started! Bergnya: Magda: It seems that your performance is the safest… Bergnya: Of course, Bread and I will never hurt you! It’s just a circus how, isn’t it? I think our performance should be slightly fancy so that people who don’t know equestrian performance can enjoy it. Magda: That sounds reasonable. So what do I need to do? Sitting on horseback can not do many actions… Bergnya: No, you don’t have to do anything, just sit on the back of Bread. I’ll guide Bread across the fence, walk to the audience on the left and perform the trot, then run to the other side and perform again. Magda: Sounds very elegant! I will be careful to keep my hairstyle and posture! Bergnya: Then I will lead Bread to leap three burning sandboxes in succession, throw you into the air and let Bread roll, and get up just to catch you Magda: I’m sorry, but it’s still the simplest kind of performance that’s better!!! Blackgloves: Magda: I’d be happy to abide by the agreement with you, but can you really guarantee that this kind of performance will not… Black Glove: Sure! Didn’t you say you would trust me unconditionally? Magda: I didn’t say unconditionally! Black Glove: Come on, the stage is about to open. Stand in this cabinet. Magda: So fast!? Just stand in? Black Glove: Generous ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for stopping to enjoy the show. As you can see, there is only one beautiful lady in the open cabinet. And I need a witness to help me perform. How about you? The maid over there. Maid: Me, Me? All right! My pleasure. Magda: (Whoop ah ah ah ah ah!?) Black Glove: You can confirm until you are satisfied, and then you can close the cabinet door yourself. Maid: Well! Um… There really isn’t anything that looks like an organ, so I’ll close the cabinet! Magda: (She didn’t recognize me? Should I be at ease or sad……) Black Glove: Well, please open the cabinet door after 10 seconds. Be very careful this time. After all, you don’t know what’s in it now. Maid: Well! A little bit, a little bit… WOW! How come there are only flowers left!? Black Glove: Oh, this time it turned into a flower. I’m sorry, it should be a bigger animal or something. It seems that my kitten is not used to being with strangers on the stage. Maid: Are you telling me to step down? OK…… Black Glove: Don’t always be so capricious, okay? I can communicate with a flower. I can only use the most classical way… Civilian Girl: Oh, he’s kissing the flower! Civilian Boy: Kiss-----! Magda: Finally, it opened. I thought the cabinet was broken. Eh? Why are everybody applauding? What are these petals? Black Glove: You’re back. Don’t let me do such embarrassing things in front of the audience. Magda: Wait a minute. What’s the problem? Who let you do something embarrassing! What are you talking about? Civilian Boy: Ha ha ha ha! They are so funny! Civilian Girl: Whatever, the magician is so handsome. Magda: Who can tell me what happened? Story Chat 3 Maid: Miss, I’m back! Magda: How was your time? Maid: Haven’t been so happy for a long time! Er… No, no! I mean, when I came back from work today, I saw a circus… Magda: I’m not mom, you don’t have to explain to me. Are you really so happy? Maid: Yes, of course! The first day of this year’s circus is free! There are also drinks and snacks, and shows to watch. And there is an actress who is a little like you! Magda: Well… Then she… How was the performance? Maid: She’s beautiful! Magda: Apart from being beautiful!? Maid: The performance was wonderful, miss! Magda: (What is this subtle feeling of losing?!) Category:Circus Night Event Category:Event Quests